My Doomed World
by pureflowersand2684
Summary: Life is having a blast in ruining Gaz's day. Dib is annoying, and her GameSlave is dead, and our four favorite aliens and SIR units have just brought the world's end with a sleeping bomb. Eight years later she wakes up to find her planet destroyed and the human population almost extinct. Did I also mention she has to become a slave to the new Tallest? XD Truths and Dares please!
1. So Many Miserable Things

**Chapter 1**

**So Many Miserable Things**

* * *

><p>Skool – A supposed place not far off where children come to learn, educate, and prepare themselves for higher purposes . . . somewhat. Inside you can see Miss Bitters teaching her students about doom, and how everything was doomed, and how everyone was doomed and anything related to the word doom. You could also see a kid named Torque bullying other kids for their lunch money.<p>

Anyway, as you can see many of the kids are in the cafeteria getting whatever lunch that was on the menu for today. Some were edible, most were not, and others were unidentifiable. The kids were chatting up a storm, barely touching the food as if it was not even in front of them. But we shall put all of our attention on two kids sitting alone on a table.

One was around the age of ten, he was wearing a black trench coat that looked like it came from the matrix movie, a blue shirt with a grey unsmiling face in the front, black pants, and black boots. His skin was pale and his hair was black with a scythe-shaped style, his head was big and he currently had round glasses over his brown colored eyes. He is currently talking to the girl next to him, trying to coax a response out of her.

The other was around the age of nine, and slightly smaller than the boy next to her. She was wearing a black dress over a grey sweater with striped sleeves, hot pink striped stockings, black shoes, and is wearing a skull shaped necklace. She was just as pale as the boy next to her, her hair was purple and looked as if it was a mouth with fangs surrounding her head, and her eyes was currently squinted hiding away her amber eyes. She was trying to ignore the boy next to her, but without any distractions she had no choice but to listen. She appears really agitated and upset, and here's why.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaz's POV<strong>

The world must hate me right now, because everything is just plain dreadful. My morning was horrible; I had no sleep because I was this close to beating the high score of Vampire Piggy. Unfortunately, I was not able to defeat it because by the time I realized it, it was already 7 o'clock in the morning and I had to get ready for Skool. To make matters worse, my game died on me when I was just a few points away from beating it. I hadn't saved it, nor did I bring any spare batteries with me to skool, so it's still dead. This brought me great displeasure when arriving into Mr. Elliot's class with nothing to ease my boredom, as well as distraction when arriving to lunch with a talkative Dib.

Dib was talking to me nonstop as we grabbed our lunches and headed to our table. Apparently Zim didn't appear in class today and got Dib on high alert for potential signs of any invading schemes that Zim might bring about. He's also talking to me about how he will finally get undeniable proof of Zim's existence of being an alien. He's discussing the plans right now actually, which makes me even madder that I'm actually listening to him at all.

"So Gaz, what do you think?" Dib has been asking for my opinion on all of his plans for getting proof and actually stopping Zim's plans for invading Earth all lunch hour. I was getting ticked off as he keeps asking that same question over again and again. Each plan got even more unintelligent the more he came up with one.

"I think it's stupid." That was my reply to every single one of them, just knowing I was actually responding to his questions makes me want to throw something at that big head of his.

"Oh come on Gaz, don't tell me that going into Zim's base and destroying whatever plans he has up his sleeves, as well as videotaping him without his disguise as well as throwing whatever my lunch is, is stupid." Dib had his eyes narrowed; apparently he's annoyed with me constantly down grading his plans.

Have to admit, even though the whole thing is still stupid, but it would be pretty hilarious if his plan would actually succeed.

"It's still stupid, Dib. Are you sure that big head of yours isn't filled with hot air?"

"My head's not big, it's normal size!" He suddenly was standing up on the table and pointing at me with the accusing finger that he would usually do when Zim's around. I stared at the thing menacingly and with as much calmness in my voice as possible began to speak.

"Finger, Dib." He instantly retracted the finger and got back to his seat no longer talking to me. Which to me was a relief; I can only tolerate so much noise without my GameSlave 2.

He keeps denying it, but even dad says he has a big head, so why can't he admit it for once? Maybe if he had more hair it would be better looking and normal looking for once. And maybe he can get rid of that trench coat too. It's starting annoy me the way he would always try to look heroic in that thing. He acts like he's Super Man or some other spandex hero with a cape.

But then again if I told him that he would tell me to get rid of something in return, because the trench coat is somewhat special to him. And I rather not get rid of my skull necklace, it's the only other thing I hold dear to me besides my GameSlave and I rather not lose either.

It was quiet for a while, lunch was almost over even. If Dib can keep quiet till then, I might actually survive this day.

"Gaz?" I sighed. So much for keeping quiet, might as well suck it up and get this over with.

"What is it now, Dib?" I can tell he was hesitating on telling me, but he's already got my attention so he might as well speak.

"I have a bad feeling about today." Great, nothing better than ending lunch with more talk of 'Zim plots' vibes from the only person who seems to have it.

"Just be quiet, Dib." Well enough was enough, time for this to end.

"But-"

"Quiet!"

Then everything was silent. Silence, sweet silence.

BANG!

Then there was the alien himself ruining the silence for me, Zim.

* * *

><p><strong>PureFlowerSand: This is a revised version of Chapter 1 of My Doomed World. It's longer, more descriptive, and overall better than the other one. So please read and review, I would surly appreciate some honest critique right now.<strong>

**Gaz: You need it. The chapter might be better and a little bit longer, but it's still short. You also have the other three chapters to fix as well as updating new ones before you can go ahead and celebrate.**

**PureFlowerSand: Fine, whatever. Just give the disclaimers so I can go ahead and 'fix' and update other chapters.**

**Gaz: PureFlowerSand does not nor will she ever own Invader Zim and its casts.**

**PureFlowerSand: You still wound me as ever Gaz. Well to the next chapter!**


	2. Candies and Flowers

**PureFlowerSand: Revision of chapter 2 and did anyone see I changed the picture? It's not mine, but I thought it was adorable!**

**Gaz: I hate adorable. Just like I hate this chapter.**

**PureFlowerSand: Now why would you hate this chapter?**

**Gaz: Have you not seen the title? Candies and Flowers, ugh! Those are the very things I found terrifyingly disgusting!**

**PureFlowerSand: Well you find pigs to be adorable, don't you?**

**Gaz: . . .**

**PureFlowerSand: AH-HA! In your face! Now do the disclaimers, before I continue with my happy dance!**

**Gaz: Grrrr! PureFlowerSand does not own anything from IZ, this is just her imagination!**

**PureFlowerSand: Awww, you wound me yet again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two <strong>

**Candy's and Flowers**

* * *

><p>Standing by the lunch room doors were two figures. One was a tiny robot with round cylinder cyan eyes and a stitched up looking mouth. Its head was made of unidentifiable metal like the rest of its body and had a small antenna propped there with a cyan dot at the tip. Its body was of a rectangular shape with a round bottom, in the center of its chest was a cyan metal plate, and on the tops of where its shoulders were located were two cyan spheres with metal appendages that look like arms and attached to those three-fingered claw like hands. It also had cone-shaped legs that act like its' feet. The name of the robot was Gir, and right now he was showing off a goofy yet cute looking smile as he waits patiently for the figure next to him.<p>

Right next to the robot, was a green-skinned alien in disguise. He was wearing an itchy Elvis Presley wig, and even more irritating blue colored eye contacts. He had no nose, no ears and had only three digit fingers for hands that was concealed by black leather like gloves. He wore an oversized hot pink shirt with light pink sleeves and thin black stripes. He wore tight black leather pants and steel toed boots. He had zipper like teeth and worm like tongue. On his back you could see a metal like pack, it had three pinkish metal circles engraved onto its surface as it gleamed by artificial light. His name was Zim, Invader Zim. Well technically he was supposed to be a fast food drone, but he's an Invader right now. Now in any normal circumstances you would think he was a dumb alien in disguise, but right now everyone on Earth were plain stupid. With a few exceptions of course.

Everyone stared at them with hardly any interest, except for an over excited Membrane child who couldn't believe what was going on. _'__This is my chance! This is my chance!'_ His brain was buzzing with this idea to finally prove to everyone he was not crazy. But fate had other plans as Zim began to grab everyone's focus by shouting out.

_"Zim demands attention!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Gaz's POV<strong>

I narrowed my eyes at the green idiot that had barged in and started yelling with that girlish voice of his. I sometimes even wonder if he was really a boy or not. I made a mental note to doom Zim later, because I'm pretty sure I just went deaf after hearing his girly voice screaming on top of his lungs.

Gir, a mentally retarded robot with a hyper personality that as high as the moon took a glance towards me and my brother's direction. He seemed to grin stupidly as opened up his metal mouth. "GAZZY! MARY!"

Now I really want to kill Zim for bringing his robot-dog-thing-whatever to school. Its' voice probably damaged my ears further. Not moments before that little out burst, my brother jumped back on table. His face was a mixture of triumph and glee as he too began to shout. What's with everybody yelling today?

"AH-HA, see everybody Zim is an alien, just look at that robot thing!" Dib's pointing the accusing finger again, but at least it's not at me. Many eyes went back and forth between Gir and my brother. Finally, after several eyes moving back and forth like they were at a tennis match another kid began to scream.

"That's just the new toy he got from the store." This is exactly why I don't like my own race, because it's filled with morons.

I took a glance at Dib to see his reaction, he looked crestfallen as well as dumbfounded. I couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. I quickly lost my smirk when Dib's expression contorted with anger as he grounded his teeth and furrowed his eyes.

"Ah, come on! Will anything convince you idiots that Zim's an alien?" As soon as he said that many eyes looked towards Dib, glaring at him with malice and distaste. They started advancing towards him, and I think I saw some of them pitch forks. Wait, those are just regular forks. Dib cowered in fear as everyone glared daggers at him.

"Hey, who you calling idiots!" Soon almost every kid in the school started to jump on him like locus to a single plant. Punches, kicks, and I believe a few slaps were thrown in. It took a while until they got bored and started walking away.

My brother looked worst for ware; he was bleeding, bruised, and I believe he might have some broken ribs. Out of everything though, I think his head took the worst of the beatings. Taking my sight off the bloody mess and the dispersing crowd; I spotted movement in the corner of my eye. It was Zim and he was hiding himself in a corner and he looked like he was talking to someone, but I don't see anyone besides him over there. I could see him talking, but I can't hear him. I got curious, who was he talking to?

Before temptation took over to see what's going on; Zim stopped and looked over at Gir and pulled out a small device out of his . . . what did Dib called it, a PAK? It wasn't anything spectacular like Zim would usually make out of his so-called 'inventions', but it did look menacing for something as tiny as it is. It small and round like a ball. It had several tiny looking spikes coming out onto the top, and I think I see a small insignia of Zim's usual Irken symbol on it, but it look like it had some added features to it. The color was like the color of aluminum; it glistened and shined as artificial light hit it's surface almost blinding some kid as the light beamed into his eye. The kid screaming, his eye was seriously red and look like his eye would come popping out of its socket. Zim ignored the screams of pain and gave Gir the device. I watched as the little robot that had made me dance placed the device at the center of the cafeteria and skipped back to his master.

* * *

><p><strong>Zim's POV<strong>

Zim did not like the way the earth monkeys ignored him, nor did he like the way the worms kept looking from his enemy to Gir. Zim did however, liked the way the humans started beating up the Dib-stink as soon as he insulted the pea-brains' intelligence. I chuckled at the pain on my enemy's face as one of them slapped him across the face. A frown was displayed back on as I realized I should be performing the plan that took weeks to formulate. The frowned deepened as I heard soft pings coming from my PAK's communication interior.

Zim looked for a good spot for no one to listen in on his conversation. Zim found a small corner, and since the pig-smelly gave them enough of a distraction he went unnoticed except for maybe Dib-sibling looked like she was staring. Zim can't really tell since her eyelids were narrowed to where you could never see her eyes. I ignored it since it was of no importance if she saw me speaking to anybody, she hardly ever cares for anything except for that little playing device she always carries around. It's odd how it was there on her person, but she was not using as of now.

Back to what I was doing I answered the communication device on my PAK and a screen was instantly pulled up to show the last person my enemy or myself for that matter to ever think would have made a comeback. A somewhat tall female Irken with light green skin and violet eyes. Her antennas curled at sharp angles, like all female Irkens their antennas have different designs to distinguish their gender from the males. Wearing a purple shirt with the backside going further down to the point it's almost touching the ground. Black leather pants and steel-toed boots with purple straps to the side, and protocol black gloves. There was a device attached to her head that contort an idiot's brain to make them believe what she wants them to believe. Her name was Tak and right beside is her malfunctioning SIR unit, Mimi, who is now permanently in her cat guise. Dark blue fur, glowing red eyes, and cat ears that look more like horns.

Tak came to Earth a while back and told me a few things that I didn't really want to believe. It made me mad at her for a while, believing her a liar. She was prompt though, and soon I saw the truth of it and hated it. No, I loathed the idea of it. ZIM with a malfunctioning PAK. The thought of it made me sick to my squeedlyspooch. That wasn't the worst of it, the Tallests had really sent me here to die. They didn't even think there was really a planet here, just some sticky note that was placed there by one of the other Tallests in the past. That's when Tak and I formed a partnership to rule and get off of this polluted planet. It took several Earth days to find a good plan, an Earth week to get all the necessary equipment, but we finally were able to start the plan. Or about to any way.

"Did you plant the SMOG* yet?"

"No, not yet." I said as I waited for the screeching.

"Well, GET TO PLANTING IT!" I considered myself lucky that the wig I wore muffled the sound from entering my antennas.

"And don't forget to place the GEB* on your neck or you'll be sleeping with them." She cut the connection before I could answer back.

I turned to see Gir with his stuffed pig. "Gir, place this in the center of the room and run as soon as you see the mist. Zim will wait for you." I handed Gir the device as soon as his eyes turned red at the order. He flew to the center, instead of running like I told him to he started skipping. I placed the GEB on my neck and ran, what I didn't notice was my arch-enemy following after me.

* * *

><p>Gaz's POV<p>

Somehow I did not like where this was going at all. Gir place the item in the center of the Cafeteria and pressed an unseeable button. A purple colored mist started coming out of the bottom, the sight apparently made Gir skip back to his master. Dib started going after them as soon as Zim started running out the door. The mist continued to spread as it conjured a weird oder.

It smelt odd; it was sort of mixture between sweet and sour like candy and flowers. I was suddenly getting dizzy from the aroma. Looking around I sees kids and staff members falling randomly and some with their faces in their lunches, gross.

My mind is starting to get even fuzzier, and my vision was blackening. I'm guessing one of Zim's plans is actually working. Well, no point in staying awake if everyone else is unconscious is there. With that my mind completely went into slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>SMOG - Sleep Materializing oxygenated Gas<strong>

**GEB - Gas eliminating Bug**

**PureFlowerSand: Well, there you go revised chapter two.**

**Gaz: About time, I was getting bored.**

**PureFlowerSand: Yeah, Yeah I get it. Any way chapter three and four will be done next and they WILL keep the Truths and Dares on it. Also I'll be switching those two chapters. I felt I posted those two chapters wrong and I wanted to fix it. Till next time minions.**


	3. Eight Years Later

**PureFlowerSand: I'm back!**

**Gaz: (Sighing) Damn.**

**PureFlowerSand: And as I promised in the end of the chapter a small Truth or Dare will be played!**

**Gaz: Double damn.**

**PureFlowerSand: Now for the Disclaimers!**

**Gaz: sigh . . . PureFlowerSand does not own any of the IZ or its characters. We would all be doomed if we were.**

**PureFlowerSand: HEY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Eight Years Later<strong>

**Gaz's POV**

My body feels weak, and I'm defiantly not weak. Gaz Membrane is not weak. But my eyelids refuse to open. Open stupid eyelids! I opened them fully, but had to close them from the bright light coming out of nowhere, to hell to whoever left the lights on.

I felt around my bed to realize this wasn't my bed. It's too fluffy and silky to be my bed, in fact I felt weird all over. Getting my eyes to open a bit, but the blinding light was still bright as ever. But soon I see that the light is dimming a bit, I open my eyes a bit more and see a shadow approaching. I looked and notice this wasn't a bed, but a capsule like prison. Dang and the shadow is probably the warden. I'm no prisoner to anyone, got to get out of here, but how?

The shadow was getting closer, but suddenly stops and was gone, just like that. Weird enough as this situation is already, now I'm seeing red lights coming through the capsule. Guessing it was an alarm or something, but for what?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

An Irken guard was on duty, guarding some of the most important prisoners of his leader's life. Of course, all the prisoners were asleep, but his leader was no chances. His PAK transmitter suddenly came on. It was his leader, the Tallest, on the other line.

"Yes, my Tallest." Saluting as he answered to the call.

"Check the prisoners' cells D-S and G-H, then your shift is over, Guardian Fin."

"Yes, my Tallest." Still saluting until the screen on the other end was off.

He sighed in relief and started marching over the last cells of the day. The first cell was D-S all looked normal for this cell, except the large-headed human inside the cell. The human was still was asleep though, so cell was fine and checked off Fin's list of checking.

Now he was walking to the last cell. Cell G-H, cell of the scariest person, the Irkens has ever seen in a human. The Cell was littered with bright light to make sure all the shadows that slithered out from the capsule stays in the capsule. Yes the shadows actually attack anyone or anything coming near the prisoner.

He got into the cell and faded the lights a bit to see the readings on the human attached to all the human prisoners. Coming closer he saw the words red and bold flashing at him like a beaker. AWAKE. He rushed out of the cell almost fast as a cheetah on the run from the enemy, and pressed the big red shiny button with the sign on top that says Awaken Prisoner Alert, or APA for short. Slow Red lights came on with a raped alarming sound. Once again his transmitter came to life and went straight out to his face. If looks could kill, Fin would be lying on the ground being eaten by the rats living in the walls of the prison.

"Fin, what is going on?" Saying in a seriously calm tone. Fin couldn't help but gulp.

"A prisoner has awakened, my Tallest." Fin can feel his knees shaking.

"Who?" Now he was restraining his rage.

"The prisoner in cell G-H, sir!" Fin was close to hyperventilating.

"Stay there." The line was instantly cut with a loud bang on the end, and Fin fell on his face in instant. He instantly got up and waited for the calamity to arrive.

Ten minutes later there were a series of steps from the left side of the hall. It was the Tallest and some of his advisors and guards. Fin was astonished; the Tallest never set foot in the prison, not even when it was finish building. And now he was right there in the flesh.

The Tallest didn't wear traditional clothing like the other Tallests' did. No, he wore space like armor to protect and keep him comfortable in meetings and battles. His boots and gloves were different too. His gloves were sharp, to cut the enemies throat with a gentle stroke, but gentle when becoming advanced and proper. His boots were made to get to places in the world in which is not very easily reached, and to get there fast. His appearance is of a normal tall Irken, all except for . . . the hair. His hair was black and spiked up, but he still has his antennas in the mess of hair. He also has a scar coming down his right eye, and his eyes were the same color as his battle suit minus the black, a light reddish-purple. And his name was . . . Zim.

But prefers to called Tallest, or the Almighty Tallest, by his subjects underneath his notice. The only Irkens allowed to call him that name was his advisors, guards, and 'people he can trust and rely' or friends. (A/N: speaking of which can you guess who they are before their names are called out?)

"Zim! Wait! I need my doughnuts approved for the next meeting!"

"Zim, are going to attend the banquet or not?"

"I WANT MY TACO!"

"Squeak?"

"Zim, you're needed for size measures tomorrow, HOO-HAA!"

"Idiot, will you listen to us!"

"Mistress . . ." That was for the last speaker.

"SILENCE! Purple you can have your doughnuts. Fine Red I'll go to the banquet. Gir go back to the palace for your taco. No, minnimoose I'm not going to kill anybody. Scoodge, I already know about that. Tak shut your sound hole! Now everybody quiet, you're giving Zim a headache!" Everyone stayed quiet, and Zim continued to his destination.

"Fin, tell Zim what exactly happened before you set off the APA." Zim was being more serious than ever.

"My Tallest, I went to check on the prisoners like you asked me. The one in cell D-S is still sleeping, but when I check cell G-H the readings said the human was awake. So I went and dashed to the APA, sir."

"Hmm, that is strange. I thought the sleeping gas was supposed to wear off ten days from now. Tak, any explanations?"

"I'm just as confused as you are, Zim."

"May we have a look at the prisoner, Zim?" Red interjected from out of nowhere.

"Oh yes we should! Fin, if you please."

"Of course, my Tallest!" And led the way to the cell.

"Just out of curiosity, who is in cell G-H, Zim?" Purple was asking while chopping on some chips.

"Well since you asked, it's a female human I'm worried about."

"A female? A female is what you're worried about?" Red said with some disdain left in his voice.

"Not just any female Advisor Red, she's the most feared in skool, and the most powerful when angered. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she ate her future mate, like I researched on Earth spiders."

They finally arrived at the cell when Purple piped in a new question.

"Why you call this cell, G-H?" While drinking a Slurpy.

"Well I was going to name this cell D-S, but then I realized I wouldn't be able to tell which is which. So I named it G-H."

"What do they stand for?" Now eating some doughnuts.

"The G-H stands for Gaz-Human, the D-S would stand for Dib-Sibling, or Dib-Stink."

"Oh I see." Purple was now eating french-fries.

"Sorry for interrupting, but can we see the Gaz-Human now." Tak said while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yes, Tak. Fin, open the cell."

* * *

><p><strong>Gaz's POV<strong>

My body is feeling like it's getting more control. I must have gotten a lot of sleep for this. My arms and legs feel longer, and my chest feels a bit heavy. And my head feels like my hair weighing it down, got to remember to cut that later is.

I can feel a few presences coming towards my holding chamber. Guessing aliens coming to probe me, they have another thing coming if they dare touch me. I see light coming from the top, looking up, a metal claw got hold of my entire body and dragged me out of the capsule. The claw was cold and metallic, almost makes me wish to go back in there.

"Enjoyed your sleep, Gaz-Human?" That voice sounds familiar, but sounds kind of deep, and a bit mature. I've got it.

"Zim." I opened my eyes and see a tall figure instead of a small weakling.

"Surprised you could recognize me."

"Wasn't that hard." Upon looking at I notice many features about him.

"Why are you wearing that wig, when nobody else is?"

"It's not a wig."

"Then what is it, some sort of new trendy crown?"

"No, it's actually real hair."

"Now how did that happen?"

"I would blame your brother for that."

"Why not just cut it off?"

"I would if it wasn't for the fact it grows back to the same kind of form it is now."

"Uh-huh, then what about that scar?"

"Your brother."

"And the height?"

"Your brother."

"How?"

"That's a long story."

"Okay, next question. How long have I been asleep? Two, maybe three days?"

"More like eight years."

Did I hear him right did he just say eight years. No way I could live that long. And wouldn't I be like eighteen.

"Repeat that."

"I said eight years." I did hear him right, but I wish I haven't.

"EIGHT YEARS! HOW AM I EVEN STILL ALIVE?"

"Well . . ."

I didn't listen to all that blah, blah, blah shit. My mind was rolling with questions in which neither you or could answer.

" . . . And that's how you're alive today."

That's it I had enough of this bullshit. I had enough of Zim! With all the strength I could muster, and the anger that was fueling my adrenaline, I got the claw to stop holding me, and now was on the ground. Everyone there was in shock, so Zim didn't do anything to me when I started tackling him to the ground and try to pummel him in that nose-less face of his. But fortunately for him, the second I attacked him, the others around him was able to pull me from him.

Everyone stopped and took a breather, after a moment they just stared at me. What was wrong with them, they were looking at me weirdly. Looking down I found out why they were staring, I was . . . naked.

* * *

><p><strong>PureFlowerSand: Ooh, a cliffhanger. Sorry, had to cut that short, because I needed the time for the truths and dares that were posted. So Gaz, you ready?<strong>

**Gaz: Ready, as I'll ever be.**

**PureFlowerSand: Now, time for- Oof!**

**?: Delivery!**

**PureFlowerSand: Hey, watch where you throw things!**

**Gaz: Well that was entertaining.**

**PureFlowerSand: Hey you got a package, Gaz.**

**Gaz: No way! That's the new GameSlave console, and Vampire Piggy game! Give me!**

**PureFlowerSand: Wait Gaz! There's a letter with it from Emily-Twilight.**

**Gaz: Who cares!**

**Gaz turned on the GameSlave and Poof, she now was in a pink dress!**

**Gaz: What the Hell!**

**PureFlowerSand: I've tried to tell you, the letter says that you couldn't turn on your GameSlave until after I was done with three of my chapters. Or you'll end up in a pink dress, and have to say to Dib that you love him and that he was the best-EST brother in the world as well as a paranormal investigator in a sweet voice and mean it. Also you have to hug him while doing it.**

**Gaz: Grr! Fine!**

**Gaz walked off and spotted Dib outside of Zim's house.**

**Gaz: Dib!**

**Dib: Hey, Gaz why are wearing a pink dress?**

**Gaz quickly hugged him!**

**Gaz: You're the Best-EST brother in the whole wide world and the best paranormal investigator ever. I love you!**

**Dib: Who are you! And what have you done to my sister! Is Zim behind this! Don't worry Gaz, I'll save you!**

**Gaz pulled off him punched him in the gut, before walking away and changing back to her normal clothes.**

**PureFlowerSand: How was it?**

**Gaz: Dare ask again, and I'll make sure you'll be the first on my list of people to die in nightmarish of hell.**

**PureFlowerSand: Next Dare! Okay this one's by Sikeokilla.**

**Gaz: Better not be me again, or I'll doom the person standing next to me for a week.**

**PureFlowerSand: Well you're going to hold that anger for the week, because it says here you have to spend a week living in Zim's house and acting the part of his housewife. And you can't tell him why. And if that's too elaborating, you have to kiss him, on the lips.**

**Gaz: I rather kiss him than have to be nice to another being. Hold on.**

**Gaz goes off and finds Zim coming out of his strange house. Coming up to him she kissed him on the lips.**

**Zim: AHHH! Filthy human germs! Gir get me the soap! AHHH!**

**Gaz: Idiot.**

**PureFlowerSand: Well that's all for today, see next time!**


	4. Intermission Part 1

**PureFlowerSand: NOOOOOO!**

**Gaz: Shut up! I already thought I was deaf once in the story! I don't want it outside the story as well!**

**PureFlowerSand: So hurtful, not even going to ask why I yelled either.**

**Gaz: Fine, what were you yelling about?**

**PureFlowerSand: Because, I'm #pauses for dramatic effect # a failure.**

**Gaz: Tell me something we already don't know.**

**PureFlowerSand: That hurts. # Crawls in a little cubbyhole to cry # you can do the disclaimers.**

**Gaz: PureFlowerSand does not own IZ or any of its characters.**

**PureFlowerSand: Failure, failure, failure . . .**

**Gaz: Whiner.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Intermission part 1 <strong>

**Normal POV**:

During the plan that was recently executed. Three figures were running in the streets, well actually one of them was skipping while holding a stuffed pig above his metallic head. The other two looked like they were having a chase scene from _Tom and Jerry. _Only instead of a Grey, white cat and a brown mouse, you got a green skin kid (Irken) with his wig and contacts still on, and a crazy big-headed kid who is a paranormal investigator.

"Get back here, Zim!" says the big-headed one.

"ZIM listens to no one, Dib-stink!" says the green one.

"I'M THE GINGERBREADMAN!" says the robot, which incredibly went past the two while still skipping.

The End . . . NOT!

Turning in the corner Zim finally sees his base, but with Tak in her human form seething angrily on the lawn with Mimi right beside her. Tak spotted him and started cursing Zim to no end when he ran past and dragged her with him.

"Zim, what in the Tallests' name are you doing?"

"No time! COMPUTER!"

A groan and agitated sigh later. "What do you want now?"

"I need you to lock down the base before the Dib-filth gets here!"

"WHAT? Dib is coming here? How do I look?" Tak was trying to fluff up the holographic hair, but to no avail.

_Knock. Knock._

"Who's there?" Gir asked wanting to play with the door.

"Who cares what you look like? You look hideous either way!" Zim shouted, running frantically in circles to no end.

_BANG! BANG!_

"BANG, BANG _who_?" Gir was really excited to know what the ending of the joke was.

"Why you little!" Tak shouted her Irken language as she tackled the smaller Irken in front of her, ditching her disguise along the way. Showing that for a fact that she was a female Irken with purple eyes, curly antennas and a purple invader uniform.

" !" Shouted Zim all the while getting punched and lost his human contacts in the process.

_BANG! BANG! **KABOOM!**_

"I get it!" Gir said as he was flying across the living room with wooden splinters all the way to the kitchen with a toilet inside.

Everything froze in place, standing there was Dib with his black drench coat floating and tossing through the wind, with a blaster gun he stole from his father's lab when he was not looking. Looking cool for the first time in his history! That is until a newspaper flew straight at his big giant head did he tip over and fell flat on his face, ruining his heroic moment.

While on the other side of things, and literally on the other side the two small Irkens were still battling it out only . . . Tak was winning. Tak grabbed Zim by one of his antennas and punched him in his squidly spooch. Earning a satisfying wail to the female Irkens' antennas.

* * *

><p>And just a few blocks away you can see the purplish reddish fog speedily coming towards Zim's base, and to those who have inhaled them were lazily asleep on their yards, offices, or in their living room on the couch, sad.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally getting off of the carpet and looked at Zim with malicious distaste. He didn't seem to notice Tak at all. Even though she was jumping up and down on top of him, still cursing his name in Irken.<p>

But the look in the eyes that used to freelance with glee and justice was now replaced with hate and evil intentions behind those glinting glasses. Slowly standing up you can see Dib's shirt is covered with shards of glass with blood, and a trace of black liquid seeping inside of the open gap of his tee.

Finally finishing off Zim with a kick to the head, Tak turns around and spots Dib in the base's entrance with a wicked evil grin plastered on his. Still not even looking a Tak, but looking at Zim with glee of seeing Zim in torment.

"OH MY HEAD! TAK YOU SHALL PAY FOR RUINING ZIM'S BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Zim was holding his head in utter anguish and pain obviously, with a side of a broken rib and maybe a few others along with it.

As Dib actually recognizing the name for which Zim spoke of, looks over to Tak. Seeing her in her original form, he hinted his distaste with a frown and a look that if you can look deep enough into you would freeze with terror. Tak on the other hand was not looking at him in the eye. She was looking at the wound that seemed to healing all on its own. Curiosity getting the best of her she walks towards Dib, unaware of the danger close and darkness practically oozing from Dib.

Noticing her approach Dib let out a soft inhuman growl, which made Tak stop in her tracks and look up to see Dib giving her vicious snarl. Mimi seeing this action she quickly comes between her mistress and the danger that threatens her. Unbeknownst to them Gir that was unconscious earlier from hitting the kitchen wall and now was slowly rising up and seeing all that is now transpiring.

Gir eyes flashed red seeing the intruder that was neither Irken nor SIR and pounced and latches on the one with the big head.

"WHY IS YOUR HEAD SO BIG!" screams Gir right into Dib's ear.

"UGH!" Dib not expecting this, grabs hold of the SIR unit with surprising strength and flung him towards Mimi.

"Mimi!" Tak shouted as a loud sickening clang of metal on metal when the two SIRs crashed together leaving a good-sized dent on Zim's wall.

Zim was finally healing from the abuse that was inflicted on his person, not really paying attention to what was completely going on until Tak was tossed in his direction.

"Tak?" Zim cautiously wondered what's going on, until someone started crushing his head with his or her foot.

"You know what I hate more than you, Zim?" Dib said through clenched teeth as he pressed his foot further into Zim's skull. Zim only hissed as he tried bare with the pain.

"The whole Irken race that sent you and Tak here!" He said as his foot lifted up and kicks him in the side.

"Ugh!" Zim grunted as he was still trying from Tak's earlier abuse. Something fell near his head as he kicked again, but Zim didn't notice it as he was still in immense pain as he tries to get up his spider legs from his PAK.

Unfortunately, one of the legs ended up slipping on the object that turned out to be a vial of blood like liquid that broke as Zim's body crashed backed on to the floor and pierced into his skin, and immediately covered his exposed skin.

* * *

><p><strong>PureFlowerSand: Sorry to stop there, but that was supposed to be a short intermission to see what happened with Zim, and the others in the past as we go into detail in the future. Wait; did that made any sense to anybody?<strong>

**Gaz: I think your readers fell asleep.**

**PureFlowerSand: Oh and the reason that I'm really, really, really late is because of school, and the fact I kind of got writer's block trying to finish this chapter. Because truth is this is my first time actually doing an action scene, and this is where the rating starts playing its part in the story. Hehe!**

**Gaz: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**PureFlowerSand: Oh my god, I have almost forgotten. Here are the truths and dares peeps! (Shows the peace sign)**

**Gaz: Wrong hand sign.**

**PureFlowerSand: (looks at her hands) Oops.**

**Gaz: You should be showing them this sign. (Flips everyone off)**

**PureFlowerSand: GAZ! Are you trying to piss everyone off! Oh wait, of course you are. Do you really hate being here that much?**

**Gaz: (glares).**

**PureFlowerSand: Fine, go off and play your GameSlave then, but next chapter you have to help.**

**Gaz: Whatever. (Walks away with her new GameSlave she got last chapter)**

**PureFlowerSand: Finally! Now she won't know that the dares are that I plan to torture of her and the others with! Oh Gir, come here real quick.**

**Gir: Yes!**

**PureFlowerSand: Today we have a couple of dares for everyone, and I need your help.**

**Gir: Okey-Dokey!**

**PureFlowerSand: Here send out these invitations and tickets we're going to have a concert.**

**Gir: Kay!**

**Gir walks up to everyone's doorstep and drops off the invitations and runs away before anyone can notice him. (Mind you these are for the IZ casts only).**

**PureFlowerSand: Did you send the invitations to everyone?**

**Gir: Yep!**

**PureFlowerSand: Excellent! Now I want you to go back to everyone's house and rig all their food and soap, that's including the laundry detergent, with these. (Hands Gir special items)**

**Gir: Yay!**

**Gir sneaks back into people's house and dumps all the 'special' contents into every bit of food and soap in everyone's houses while humming to mission impossible. Soon after he comes back with a huge grin on his face and one of Gaz's flesh-eating stuff animals. **

**PureFlowerSand: Um Gir, is that one of Gaz's stuff animals?**

**Gir: I have no idea!**

**PureFlowerSand: Oh well might come of use to us later. Now Gir, I want you to put this jumpsuit on and get minimoose and start working on a song you want to perform for your guys' concert. HEHEHE! **

**PureFlowerSand goes into a secret room just beside the bookcase. Inside there were a bunch of video screens showing a bunch of minor characters of the IZ cast. But PureFlowerSand was more interested in the main IZ cast video surveillance cameras to concern herself with the other people on the screens, even though in one of the surveillance cameras Keef apparently has a photo of Zim in his disguise, and telling him all kinds of things that are not really supposed to be told out loud.**

**PureFlowerSand: Now let's see if the Membranes got their tickets.**

Membrane CAM

**Dib Membrane went out to the front door to check the mail and see if the new alien catching net device thing he ordered was delivered yet. But instead of that he found a white envelope holding two band tickets for a new band called 'The Fat Pigs' saying it was a Sci-fi metal rock band that just became popular. Interested he went to tell Gaz who was in the living room playing that new GameSlave she got.**

"**Hey! Gaz! We got something in the mail; it says that it's a new Sci-fi metal rock band called 'The Fat Pigs'." Dib put the tickets to where she can see them without blocking out her game or concentration of any kind.**

**Gaz paused her game, and looked at the tickets with slightly narrowed eyes. Reading to see anything out of the ordinary, till she found one.**

"**Dib I think those tickets might be a prank." Gaz said going back to her game without saying another word.**

"**Why you say that?" Dib said looking at the tickets with confusion.**

"**Because it says in the fine print, 'that all participants must wear diapers'." Gaz pointed out while still playing her video game like life doesn't matter any more.**

"**Oh, then I'll just throw it away then." Dib went into the kitchen to throw away the tickets, but as he was about to throw it away Professor Membrane comes through the front door.**

"**Children, I'm back. And I brought toast!" Membrane came into the kitchen with the toast in his hands when he saw Dib about to throw away the tickets. "Son, what is that in your hands?"**

"**Just tickets that-!" Dib didn't finish his sentence, because he was caught off guard by Membrane who took the tickets and read them including the fine print.**

"**This sounds exciting, you two should go and enjoy yourselves. And look they want you guys to take part in something new and trendy . . . possibly." Membrane says with some uncertainty still looking at the ticket. "That's it! I made up my mind; you two are going to this concert. No son or daughter of mine should sit and act 'UN-cool' as you kids say it these days."**

**With that said Professor Membrane ushered his kids to their rooms to get ready. In the matter of minutes they were wearing diapers like babies except Dib and Gaz were wearing T-shirts with Dib not wanting to leave without his trench coat; and Gaz with her skull necklace. And as quick as you can shout 'HOO-HAA' they were thrown out the door with tickets fluttering above their heads and into their laps.**

"**Hey, Gaz?" Dib said while still totally confused of what just happened.**

"**What is it Dib?" Gaz says in between clenched teeth as she held in some of her rage, for her dad threw her out without her GameSlave.**

"**Do you feel like your clothes are both itch and sticky at the same time?" Dib asked with some uncertainty as he absent-mindedly scratched his left arm.**

**BACK TO THE CAMERA ROOM**

**PureFlowerSand: Bwahahahahaha! That's hilarious! They couldn't even tell that was a clone! That's just hilarious! (Fall down on the floor clutching my sides).**

**(Gir and Minimoose suddenly come in sombrero and holding giant maracas. Well Gir is, Minimoose is just floating.)**

**Gir: We found our hats!**

**Minimoose: Squeak!**

**PureFlowerSand: Excellent! Now let the fun begin!**

**20 minutes later**

**PureFlowerSand: (Hides behind the curtains of the stage that was set up in a park and looking at all the IZ casts that are all in diapers and scratching in various places on their body) Hehe. Time for everybody to see his or her new band! (Walks out onto the stage dramatically with microphone in hand.) Can I have everybody's attention please!**

**(Everyone looks up at me with confusion on his or her faces, all but Gaz who finally realizes what's going on and send me a very angry expression. All of a sudden everybody starts shouting things my way.)**

**Zim: ZIM is Normal!**

**Red and Purple: Where's the snacks?**

**Tak: Where's Mimi?**

**Dib: Tak your uh- cat has been catnapped?**

**PureFlowerSand: Everybody settle down! Everybody will get what the want _AFTER_ the concert! So SHUT UP! (Everybody shuts up and listens.) Now that is taken care of, I would like to introduce the band you have all been waiting for! Everybody give a nice warm welcome to our new band! THE FAT PIGS!**

**(Gir and Minimoose finally comes out onto the stage with the sombrero and maracas.)**

**Gir: We are going to sing the Doom song now! Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom-**

**Zim: Get Zim out of here! (Zim starts running to the nearest exit but ends up electrocuted by an invisible force.)**

**PureFlowerSand: Did I forget to mention that no one gets to leave until the concerts over, my bad. (Giggling wildly for no apparent reason.)**

**Zim: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**(Six months later)**

**Gir: -doom, doom, doom, the end!**

**Minimoose: Squeak!**

**PureFlowerSand: (Taking earplugs out.) Good job Gir, now go have fun at your tea party with piggy, I got the rest under control.**

**Gir: YAY PIGGY!**

**PureFlowerSand: (Looks at the audience. Practically most of them are either toasted or fried in trying to escape or practically half-dead for listening to the longest one worded song ever. All except Keef who was actually cheering.) Well, the concerts over everyone, there are snacks on the table to your left and right, as well as things that I stolen behind you. Hope you _loved_ the concert!**

**Everyone: Groans . . . **

**Keef: Encore!**

**Everyone: NO!**

**(Everybody walks out with their snacks and stolen items, along with itchy tongues.)**

**PureFlowerSand: Well, that's all for today till next time my little minions! And quick shout out to the people who brought in their dares! Zim'sMostLoyalServant, even though you asked me to have Gaz the only one in a Diaper I thought I torture everyone else with it as well. Along with Emily-Twilight for giving the idea of putting poison ivy and jelly in everyone's food and clothing as well as the concert idea with Gir and Minimoose. I would also like to thank Sikeokilla for being an inspiration as well as thank you for all the nice comments in my last two chapters. By the way a quick advertisement here. I have watched this great anime show, it's both hilarious and cute unfortunately for the kids who are reading this, it's not for kids under the ages of 13, because of all the violence, weapons, language, and some of its humor. It's a sci-fi, and has a pinch of romance here and there. It's called Keroro Gunso or Sergeant Frog! Five-space frog like aliens has come to planet earth to try to take over the Earth! But luckily for us two unlikely heroes has saved us all from destruction so far, but can they keep it up, and what is up with that yellow frog? Also I'm having a little contest to see if you can guess who are my favorite couple from this anime. Whoever guesses it first will have the honor of becoming a major OC in this fanfiction along with others I might put you in, so start guessing!**

**Gaz: PureFlowerSand does not own Sergeant Frog either. (Saying this while glaring at me.)**

**PureFlowerSand: Gasp, where did you come from?**

**Gaz: It's my job to do the disclaimers, and I've been waiting for you to finish it up so I can give you the beating of a life time, so hurry and finish this up!**

**PureFlowerSand: I'm not scared of you.**

**Gaz: GRRRRR!**

**PureFlowerSand: EEP! P.S. It would be very much appreciated if everyone else started sending in truths as well as the dares. Thank you all for being patient with me and TATA . . . for now! Ku Ku Ku! Now if you'll excuse me I must now . . . RUN FOR MY LIFE! (Run as if I was Sonic the Hedgehog himself even though I'm a girl.)**

**Gaz: Get back here, and face the nightmare world where you'll never escape from! (Runs right after me.)**

**PureFlowerSand: NEVER! (All of a sudden I trip over on Gaz's plushy and Gaz catches up spots it.) Ugh, Gaz I know what your thinking, and it wasn't me!**

**Gaz: SECURITY!**

**The doll suddenly wakes up and comes dangerously close to me. Its metal claws gleaming as it comes painfully slow towards me.**

**PureFlowerSand: RUN AWAY! (Runs off again with the doll right on my tail.) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (And I run towards the sunset with more kick in my step.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!**

**Gaz: On a side note, PureFlowerSand forgot to mention that anyone that read her profile before she posted this, that was her sister who took control of her account before finally decided on getting her own. And those of her sister's fans reading this right now should know that her sisters accounts name is now Green 'N Black or whatever in that sense. So no more PPG fanfictions on this account from now on. Now go away.**


	5. Author's Note

**PFS: I'm not Dead! I'm SO sorry for not updating this story again, but I have been busy with school and home is surly not helping me relax at all.**

**Gaz: I can see an Angry mob.**

**PFS: But I do have good news and bad news! Good News is I'll be updating again soon as well as revising all the earlier chapters to help make sense out of it as well as longer chapters. The bad news is that since nobody gave me their OC like I requested in chapter 3, I'll be going in their myself! And those that have posted for my truths and dares don't worry they will still be there when I revise and I still ask that you bring in some more truths and dares.**

**Gaz: Anything else, because I think the angry mob just brought in some wild animals. Is that a monkey?**

**PFS: Also to those that are reading my other story that will be updated soon as well, along with some new stories I want to post up. Thank you for understanding!**

**Gaz: They just let loose a lion.**

**PFS: Sorry, can't hear you! I'm too busy running for my life!**


End file.
